


Big Bad Wolf

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Series: Fairytale of New York [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Gratuitous Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Oral Sex, Protective Jughead Jones, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Federal Agent Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper has spent the better part of the last six months trying to trackdown the notorious leader of the Southside Serpents, Jughead Jones, to no avail. That was until she finally got a lead on his whereabouts and finds him in a dingy bar called the Whyte Wyrm in a small town in New York called Riverdale while looking into another case.Sparks fly when she goes to the Wyrm to confront the Serpent King and get the answers to the questions she has been searching half a year for. However, things are not always what they seem...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Fairytale of New York [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595365
Comments: 39
Kudos: 258
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sooooo oops! This was originally going to be a two-shot that I was going to submit for the Reindeer Games buuuuut completely spaced with all the craziness that was my life the last month and forgot about it. So, instead I will do it as a series of oneshots and see where it takes me! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I wanna give a HUGE shout-out to @shrugheadjonesthethird for beta'ing this and allowing me to run all my ideas past her to get some feedback! Cyd, you are the best and I freaking love you girl! And also, thank you just being there for me these last few weeks with my whole mess of a life the last bit. You is my person <3
> 
> Ok, so I hope you guys enjoy this and it's absolute smuttiness lol
> 
> -Bina ^_^

Big Bad Wolf

Federal Agent Elizabeth Cooper shivered as she pulled into the parking lot of a seedy bar on the Southside of a small, unsuspecting town called Riverdale. If her intel was correct - and it is hardly ever wrong - than this was exactly where she would find the answers she had been looking for. It had taken six months, but she was finally close to cracking this case.

Agent Cooper opened a file that had been laying on her passenger seat and studied it for a moment before staring at the picture of her target. She had to admit, he was devilishly handsome with his dark unruly curls falling into his ocean blue eyes. 

Just seeing his photograph made her heart beat harder in her chest. However, she couldn’t let his good looks cloud her judgement. Everything in his file showed that he lead one of the most notorious gangs in the Northeast and the Serpents were not to be trifled with. They were known to run drugs and guns across the border and they had been linked to several other heinous crimes across New York state.

She shook her head and took a deep breath in an attempt to collect herself before she went into the belly of the beast. She placed the file back into her briefcase and stepped out of her black, nondescript Lincoln. 

_ Why in the hell does the bureau gives us cars that scream: I work for the government! _ Agent Cooper thought as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her black pencil skirt and her stark white blouse. She knew that she would stick out like a sore thumb in this place but she needed them to know who she was right off the bat.

Making sure that she had her badge and her gun at her hip, Agent Cooper took another steadying deep breath and marched into the Whyte Wyrm. As she stepped inside the dark and dingy bar, she shivered involuntarily at the number of eyes that were fixated on her as the door slammed shut behind her. She ignored the warning bells in her head and marched over to the bar, where an older man was wiping down the worn wood with a dirty rag.

“Agent Cooper,” she said firmly as she flashed her badge. “I need to speak to whomever is in charge of this... _ club _ .” She waited for him to speak, her blood running cold as she watched the man at the bar chuckling maniacally.

“You’re in the wrong place to be flashing that tin around, little girl. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn around and march right out of this bar while you can still make it out in one piece,” the man sneered, reaching towards the underside of the bar. Agent Cooper places her hand on her gun, but was startled when a booming voice echoed throughout the bar.

“That’s enough, Viper!” Agent Cooper scanned the room looking for the voice when she finally locked eyes with the man she came to question: Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents. He was sitting in a darkened booth with trashy brunette under his arm while he stared at her with a smirk on his face. 

"Agent Cooper, what a  _ pleasant _ surprise. Can I ask what you think you're doing in my establishment without a warrant?" The girl draped across his chest giggled, twirling one of his ebony curls around her index finger while Jughead trailed his fingers up and down her bare arm.

Agent Cooper's jaw clenched briefly before a well-practiced, tight smile crossed her face. "Well Mr. Jones, seems I won't need to flash my badge to get your attention,” Agent Cooper stepped closer to the booth where he sat and continued. “I actually have just a few questions to ask you about an ongoing investigation. I was hoping you might be able to help me-," Agent Cooper stopped as the brunette sneered at her.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but the King doesn't speak to anyone without a warrant,” she said, snapping her gum for emphasis. “So, do y’self a favor and find the door, bitch," the brunette snapped, her hand rubbing across Jughead's chest and slowly running it down towards the front of his jeans until the man grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her off of him.

"Know your place, woman. You don't speak for me,  _ now get lost _ ," Jughead growled, pushing her towards the bar. The girl yelped and quickly nodded, never looking him in the eye, before scampering off to hang on another Serpent across the room as if nothing had happened. Jughead turned back towards Agent Cooper, tilting his head at her curiously.

"As the girl said Agent Cooper, I don't talk to feds so-" Agent Cooper stepped towards him, stopping him mid sentence as he watched her approach. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on the way she moved in the tight skirt hugging her hips as she walked towards him.

"I'm afraid I have to insist, Mr. Jones,” she paused, briefly looking away to steady her nerves. 

“Look, I'm not looking to catch you in anything illegal. Frankly, there are bigger fish to fry in this town and I don't need the added paperwork that comes along with hauling you and your crew in," she stated, placing her hand on her hip and sighing, "I promise you, Mr. Jones, just a few questions and I'll be on my way."

Jughead thought it over before he nodded curtly. "Yeah, let's head to my office. It's soundproof. We wouldn’t want any prying ears now would we? Viper, let Tallboy and Tiny know my guest and I are not to be disturbed." He paused and motioned towards a staircase at the back of the bar, "Right this way, Agent."

Agent Cooper followed him up the stairs leading to the second floor, walking into his office ahead of him. Jughead shut the door, locking the bolt behind him. Agent Cooper spun around in time to see the man stalking towards her, slamming her hard against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Jughead pinned her hands over her head and stared down at her wide eyes, both of their chests heaving as their breaths mingled together. Jughead surged forward, his lips taking Agent Cooper's in a fervent kiss.

She writhed under his attention, yanking her wrists free and sinking her fingers into his inky locks. She parted her lips, taking his tongue into her mouth as he moaned. She bucked her hips, feeling him harden as her core rubbed against the front of his jeans.

She pulled him off of her mouth and looked into his azure eyes. Heat pooled between her thighs as she watched the raw need flair in them, "Juggie."

"Betts," he whispered, crashing his lips to hers again. This time they were more frantic, pulling at each other's clothing, trying to remove the layers between them. Jughead gripped her tightly under her thighs and carried her to his desk, clearing it off before sitting her on top. He brushed his lips against her throat, biting and sucking bruises from her neck to her collarbone.

"How did you find me, baby? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" Jughead whispered against her skin, licking her jawline up to her earlobe. Betty didn’t care how dangerous it was, she had to see him and make sure he was ok.

"Four months, Juggie. You haven't checked in with Archie in four  _ miserable _ fucking months and I haven’t heard from you since Christmas. What the hell else did you expect me to do?" Betty growled, her arms and legs wrapping around him tightly. Tears pricked her eyes as she clung to him, afraid he would disappear if she let him go.

Jughead stilled and cupped her face in his hands as he spoke, "Hey, hey, look at me. I'm okay, Betts. Things have been…  _ tense _ since the whole Tallboy situation, but I'm safe." 

He blew out a staggered breath as he caressed her cheeks. "He almost blew my cover, Betts. He almost had it figured out that I was a narc. Hell, if he had, I know he'd have found out about us. I was terrified, baby. If I had been anyone other than FP’s kid, I probably would've been at the bottom of Sweetwater River by now.”

“I take it FP vouched for you again?” Betty asked in a quiet voice, holding him tightly.

“Yeah, of course he did. You know my Dad, he made a big speech about me being his successor and how I am to be trusted, no matter what. Hell, they all still think he is being held in a maximum security prison upstate, not hiding in a safe house in Arizona. He got things to calm down for the time being and they’ve been going alright. You know how Dad is Betty, he could sell ice to a polar bear. I just had to wait awhile until the heat died down before I contacted Archie again. He’s been my handler before so he knows that this shit can go sideways from time to time. Speaking of our dear Archibald, how'd you get him tell you where I was anyway?"

"I didn't give him any other option. Not if he wants to keep his little mafia princess a secret," Betty sighed and leaned into his palm, realizing in this moment just how much she missed his touch.

Jughead chuckled as he shook his head and grinned at her. "Elizabeth Cooper, for shame. Threatening a fellow agent and using the CI he's been sleeping with as a bargaining chip. I swear woman, you should have been CIA," he grinned as she blushed at his teasing.

"God, I've missed you so damn much," Jughead whispered sincerely, ducking his head to kiss her again until Betty stopped him with a glare. He pulled back and looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"What?" Betty looked at him incredulously before she slapped his chest. "Don’t fucking  _ what  _ me? Are you serious?” Betty pushed him back, clenching her teeth.“Who the fuck was that trashy, two-bit trollop hanging all over you when I walked in, huh? You didn't seem to miss me too damned much when she was rubbing herself all over you downstairs, asshole!" Betty shouted, seething with anger as she reared back and slapped Jughead across the face as hard as she could. 

The force was enough to jar him for a moment, her sudden outburst shocking and slightly arousing him more. He slowly turned back to her with a cheshire grin and pulled her towards the edge of the desk roughly, slamming his erection against her center. 

"Fuck Betts, I've missed your kinky side, too. You feel that, baby? Do you feel how hard you're making me right now? How could I want someone else when you're the only woman who does this to me?" he asked her lowly, his gravelly voice sending pulses through her sex.

Betty whimpered into his neck as he ground against her again, her anger still present, but slowly waning, "That bitch is lucky I didn't want to compromise your cover or I'd have beat her ass all over this fucking bar. No one touches  _ my _ husband like that except me, undercover or not."

"Well, I do  _ love _ it when you put me in compromising positions, Agent Cooper. Especially that one we did on the balcony of our hotel in Paris, I'd love to try that again." Jughead slowed his hips, using his index finger to tilt her chin up, looking into her tear-filled eyes. His heart cracked seeing the pain and fear that clouded them. He never wanted her to feel like she wasn’t enough for him - or worse - that he’d cheat on her while on an assignment.

"It's all for show, Betts. Just an act to keep them from questioning me, you know that right? I love you and only you, Betty Jones. Forever," Jughead rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, hating that he had missed so much in the last eight months.

"I love you too, Juggie. I-I was just so scared. When you didn't check in and then when I walked in and saw her all over you, I just thought..." Betty's voice trailed off as she choked back a sob, a tear betraying her as it trickled down her cheek.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'm safe and I would never be with another woman when I have you to go home to. I promise you, I'm all yours,” he said placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “I honestly think I’m almost done with what they need me to do here. We have enough to take down the ones involved in the drug and weapons trafficking. Then, that's it. I'm telling DeSantos and Keller I'm done, no more UC assignments. I hate being away from you all the time. They’ll just have to understand that I need to be home with my wife more. Especially if we want to do what we talked about before I left," Jughead smiled as he placed his hand on her lower stomach, rubbing it gently. Betty gasped, placing her hand over his and grinning up at him.

"You mean it, Juggie? You want to start trying?" Tears flowed from her eyes as she lunged for him, capturing his lips in a bruising, possessive kiss. Her hands fumbled to finish undoing the buttons on her blouse, her teeth biting down on his lower lip as he pressed firmly against her core. 

Jughead pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, revealing his smooth muscles and heavily tattooed torso. Betty smiled as she ran her fingers over the tiny crown tattoo that rested directly over his heart, the same one that matched hers. Jughead grabbed her wrist and held her hand tightly, allowing her to feel his heartbeat.

"I mean it, baby. It's what I've always wanted, you and me starting a family. Making babies that have your eyes and my snarky sense of humor," Betty laughed, imagining what the world would be like with another Jughead Jones in it.

"It's been six years, I think we've waited long enough. I want this with you, Betts," Jughead leaned in slowly, wrapping his hands around her back to unhook her bra before tossing it to the floor. 

"Juggie, I need you. Please, I want to feel you inside me," Betty begged against his lips, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she pulled him closer.

Jughead growled and bit her neck, eliciting a high pitched yelp out of his wife. “Fuck, Betts. You have no clue how much I've missed you. Every night I’d edge myself and watch the video’s we made before I left. I always come so fucking hard, imagining that it was your hand wrapped around me.”

Betty whimpered, her panties soaking with her desire at the thought of him touching himself. “Juggie, I need you to fuck me.  _ Please _ ,” Betty groaned, her body vibrating with desire. Jughead captured her lips in a hard, penetrating kiss while pulling her skirt up around her waist. 

Jughead pulled away and sunk to his knees, staring at her in awe as he removed her soaked thong. He brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply to capture her heady scent before slipping her panties into his top desk drawer. His fingers tenderly caressed the delicate flesh on the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs further apart. 

Betty gasped as he slowly spread her sex wide with his fingers, flicking her pulsing clit with his tongue. Jughead’s eyes rolled back as he worshipped her with his mouth, tasting her sweet nectar. “Mmm, I fucking missed the taste of you, baby. I just want to bury myself deep in your wet pussy so that it'll be all I’ll be able to taste or smell for days,” he growled and surged into her, his tongue finding her swollen clit again before he suckled it into his mouth. 

Betty preened at his attention, her breath catching as he devoured her like a man starved. Jughead brought his middle and ring fingers up to probe her velvety heat, plunging them deep inside her and fucking her with them relentlessly while he wrote his name on her clit over and over again with his tongue.

“Oh God, Juggie! Yes, pleas-- please don’t stop,” Betty begged, feeling the familiar tingling in her belly. Her hands were gripped tightly into his hair as her body tensed up, her breath faltering as her orgasm exploded inside of her violently. Betty fell back onto his desk, trembling as Jughead continued to pump his fingers into her to bring her back down.

Jughead stood up as Betty lay boneless on his desk, her legs sprawled apart as she caught her breath. He grinned at her, pleased with the fact that he could still make his wife completely fall apart with just his hands and mouth. He stared at her for a minute more before he tapped her thigh twice and spoke. “Flip over, baby.”

Betty quickly did as she was told, her breasts pressing into the smooth wooden surface of his desk while he ran his hands over her ass. She cried out as he slapped her left cheek followed quickly by a hard slap to the right. “Mmm, damn you are so beautiful, baby. And, oh so good for me. Are you my good girl, Elizabeth?” he asked huskily, running his finger along her slit.

“Y-Yes, I’m a good girl, I’m such a good girl for you, Sir,” Betty whimpered, loving the way he always knew how to get her ready for him. She heard his belt clank and looked over her shoulder to watch him push his pants and boxers down, his impressive erection springing to attention. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Agent Cooper, that you are gonna have a limp when you walk out of my bar,” Jughead lined himself up with her waiting cunt and plunged into her roughly, elicting moans from the both of them. “ _ Fuck _ ! You always feel so fucking good, baby,” he groaned as he slammed into her again, their skin slapping together as he fucked her.

“Jug, oh my--,” Betty cried out, the pain of her hip bones slamming into the desk as he rammed into her only making her orgasm come rushing to her again. 

Jughead slapped his hand over her mouth to catch her sobs of ecstasy, pulling her flush against his chest as he felt her clamp down on his cock. The sensations - coupled with eight months without feeling her tight walls around him - were enough to send him over the edge. Jughead bit down on Betty’s shoulder as he came deep inside her, pushing her to another climax.

They crashed against the desk, both completely spent. Jughead pulled out of her, grabbing a roll of paper towels from behind the desk to clean her up. After he had gotten them both cleaned up and his pants were secured back around his hips, he heard her sniffle and pulled her from the desk and into his arms. He rubbed her naked back as she cried into his chest. “I know, baby. I know.”

*****

Tallboy pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm in a panic. Viper had called him to let him know that a federal agent had come sniffing around the bar and wanted to question Jughead. Tallboy immediately threw on some clothes - still hung over from the night before - and jumped on his bike to race over there. 

He didn’t know what the hell the FBI wanted with the Serpents, but he knew it couldn’t have been good. He just hoped they had not made the link to his side business, he’d hate to have to kill a federal agent.

He stomped into the bar, a snarl on his lips as he stalked towards the bartender. “Where is she?” he growled, eyes darting back and forth like he was waiting for agents to pop out of the woodwork like termites.

“Jones took her upstairs about half an hour ago. Ain’t heard a peep from them since, but none of us have gone up to check on them either,” Viper shrugged, pouring Tallboy a shot of his favorite whiskey and passing it to him.

“Well, I don’t want no black suits coming in here and messing up what we got going on. We need to get the bitch out of here or else our little project with Malachi will go up in smoke. I’m going up there,” Tallboy downed his shot, slamming the glass onto the bartop as he whooped and headed towards the stairs. He had just made it to the landing when he heard muffled voices coming from inside.

“Mr. Jones, like I said I could give two fucks about your little band of SoA wannabes, I’m here because  _ someone _ has been trafficking girls across the border. Girls as young as twelve years old. If I find out that your gang is involved - and believe me, I will find out - then I am hauling every last one of you motherfuckers in and I will see that you all fry. Do we understand each other?” an angry female voice said from behind the closed door. Tallboy leaned his ear against the door to hear the conversation better.

“Well Agent Cooper, what I understand is that you are in  _ my _ bar without a warrant of any kind and I have answered your questions to the best of my ability. We don’t know anything about girls, or drugs, or guns, or anything else you are going to try to pin on us. So, unless you have some proof or a warrant to search my premises, I suggest you hit the fucking road. I'm done talking to you... Unless talking isn’t what your after. And in that case, I’ll be happy to--,” a loud slap resounded from the room as Tallboy bursts his way in. He sees Jughead glaring at a petite blonde, holding his face while blood slipped down the side of his mouth. The woman had a gun drawn and stared at the newcomer in shock, pointing her weapon back and forth between them as she turned to speak to Tallboy.

“Look here dickhead, unless you want this place storming with agents, I suggest you step over there with your boss and let me pass. I got what I came here for and if I don’t check in with my partner, then they will send backup here. We don't want that, do we?” Agent Cooper raised a challenging eyebrow at them, waiting to see what they would do.

“You heard her Tallboy, let the woman pass. But, a word of warning, Agent. Don’t ever come back here again or they won’t find you. Got it?” Jughead spat, narrowing his eyes at her. 

Agent Cooper nodded quickly before running down the stairs, out of the bar, and into her car before anyone could chase her. She started the car, taking off down the street while watching out of her rearview to make sure she wasn’t being followed. Once she passed the sign welcoming her to Greendale, she pulled her car over and broke down into sobs. 

She hated leaving him like that, especially knowing that she had put him at risk just by being there. If Jughead had not put a tracker on Tallboy's bike than they may have been caught red-handed.

She sucked in choppy breaths as she pulled out a small piece of paper from the inside of her bra. She opened it and smiled, tears still falling as she read it.

**_Always Remember,_ **

**_“You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought.”_ **

**_See you soon, B._ **

**_XOXO_ **

**_\- J_ **


End file.
